Yukina Ren
Ren Yukina ( 雪名レン, Yukina Ren) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team 16. His story takes place four years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Yukina Ren belongs to http://animegirl037.deviantart.com/ animegirl037 on deviantART. 'This article is a work in progress. Thank You. ' History Ren was born into a family of vegetable farmers right after his twin sister, Ranko, as the fourth child and third son of Yukina Yūta and Michiko.Throughout childhood, the two were rarely seen apart. Just like their second brother, Nobu, both Ren and his sister showed potential to become shinobi''—''a characteristic most uncommon for those of the Yukina Clan. Like their brother before them, the twins enrolled at the Ninja Academy at age six. It was here that he would meet many of his closest friends such as Fuyuki, Daichi, and Konohamaru. Ren was fairly popular at the school, having good grades and being skilled in Kenjutsu. However there was a clear gap between him and his sister, who proved to be prodigious at seemingly everything. This is where a competitive relationship between the two first hatched. Personality As a genin and in his younger years, Ren was mature for his age in a sense that he'd often show a keen sense of responsibility— a characteristic that initially clashed with Rei, his mentor. Despite being the youngest child of his family, Ren showed the most leadership and initiative in his team as a genin. He is often teased by Rei and eventually Sakura for being "motherly" and uptight, as he is often seen nagging those around him to act more serious and getting irritated easily by the levity of his peers. However, it has been mentioned by Rei that Ren's constant criticism is his way of showing affection to those he is close to. Younger Ren is also seen to have prideful side, smugly taunting Konohamaru for having graduating a year ahead of him. The death of his close friend Fuyuki changed Ren's character. It allowed him to realize that being a shinobi is a real life or death thing. He became quieter, more apologetic and ultimately less sure of himself. Upon seeing Nadeshiko in tears at the death of their comrade, Ren resolved to get stronger so that he would be able to protect those he cared about. It was also during this time that Ren strengthened his relationship with his sensei, Rei. As a teenager, Ren becomes slightly more reluctant. Even more unsure of himself, his emotions get easily out of hand especially when it comes to those he cares about. However he is still very serious and takes his duties with responsibility. As noted by Sakura, Ren is very protective of Nadeshiko. He sincerely cares for her well being, and would put his life on the line for her without a thought. As the two mature into adulthood, Ren comes to acknowledge Nadeshiko's ability to take care of herself, but still feels the need to look after her. Ren is also very close with all his siblings, particularly his older twin sister Ranko. Appearance Ren bears a striking facial resemblance to his twin sister, Ranko. He has light olive skin, gray eyes and black, shoulder-length hair which is kept in a loose ponytail. He also has a beauty mark at the corner of his right eye. During his academy days, Ren’s attire consisted of a blue short-sleeved sweater over a dark long sleeve shirt, green pants and blue sandals. Upon graduation from the Academy, Ren began to wear his Konaha forehead protector around his forehead. In Part II, Ren's grey hoodie was replaced by a green, short-sleeved jacket worn over a mesh shirt with a pair of light brown shorts, shinobi sandals, black finger-less gloves. He started carrying his katana on his back during missions once he was promoted to chūnin class. Ren.png|Ren's Part II appearance Twins Birthday.png|Ren (left) with Ranko as he appears in Naruto: The Last naruto_oc_settei__ren_by_rin037-dbc3m24.png|Ren's appearance in 第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ren grows a bit taller. In The Last, Ren wore a dark blue hoodie with grey arm braces, white pants, and Konoha's redesigned flak jacket. Underneath this he wears a light blue shirt. His sandals are switched to shin-length ones, and the cloth for his forehead protector is changed to a longer, white one. He began to wear long, finger-less, black gloves. In Shippuden After Story, he wears Konoha's redesigned flak jacket over a short-sleeved hoodie and now dones grey arm guards with red ties. He has also grown significantly taller. Abilities Kenjutsu Ren is very confident in his swordsmanship skills. He attacks with normal grip, but can quickly flip his sword to reverse grip when he needs to block attacks or deflect projectiles. As a genin, he carried a tantō called Ikazuchi ''(雷), onto which he could infuse his chakra to extend its power and range. As a chūnin, he began wielding two identical long swords called ''Raiha ''(雷刃) which are his most used weapons in combat. With these, Ren can further enhance his blades with simple Lightning Release techniques, applying his chakra to the blades for both long and short-range attacks. Taijutsu During his time as a genin, Ren often trained with Rei in taijutsu, to strengthen his other areas in combat. Although he doesn't use it often, Ren has grown to be quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Under the tutelage of a Hyuga, Ren's taijutsu adapted to the Gentle Fist style of the Hyūga Clan, but can only use it to a limited extent as he doesn't posses the inherent abilities of a Hyuga. Stats Part I Ren was a student at the academy, in the same class as Konohamaru Sarutobi. While they were friends, it was Ren who would often condemn Konohamaru for his constant antics, warning that he would benefit from not stirring up so much trouble for their teacher's all the time. Konohamaru, on the other hand, would often get annoyed with Ren whenever he would excel in their classes together. Around this time, a young girl named Nadeshiko had transferred in, but due to her highfalutin introduction Ren's classmates were intimidated by her and left her alone. Throughout this first week, Ren would notice Nadeshiko always all by herself. He tried to ignore this, but soon it started to bother him, to a point where he couldn't focus on anything else. He eventually approached her, only to blatantly say that seeing her alone made him feel uncomfortable, also almost immediately scolding her for her overly-formal manner of speech. Nadeshiko, although surprised by the sudden declaration, broke into a laugh and told Ren that he was a kind person. The two quickly became close. Interlude The spring following Naruto's departure, Ren's excellence in his ninja studies allowed him to graduate at the age of 10, along with half a dozen other promising students in his year. He is first seen staring at the exam results board; while many girls flock to congratulate him on becoming a genin, he shows slight dissatisfaction upon seeing Ranko as the top scorer of their graduating class. Ren, Fuyuki Sakurano and Hanasaki Nadeshiko were put into Team 16, with a man named Hyūga Rei as their jonin leader and sensei. In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Half a year later, Ren, along with his two genin team mates, took the Konoha-Suna joint Chūnin Exams. Land of Hot Water Arc Part II Pain's Assault During the attack, Ren assists in evacuating the villagers, but because he worries about Nadeshiko, who was supposed to rendezvous with him at the security checkpoint. Ren runs off into the village to search for his team mate. He finds her standing in the middle of the chaos, seemingly too shocked to move. He is relieved to have found her, but angrily snaps at her for spacing out in the middle of the battlefield. He then grabs her hand and orders her to not leave his side until the end of the fighting. Together, the two teammates continued to search for villagers to assist in the evacuation. Post-Shippuden Naruto: The Last Nadeshiko and Ren, both now fourteen years old and chūnin-class shinobi, are seen walking with Konohamaru to Ichiraku Ramen. Ren complains to Konohamaru about Rei's bad drinking habits, saying that the latter reeks of alcohol when the Team eats out together. A week prior to 第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story, Ren and his team set out on a mission to the Land of Steel, where they were supposed to spy on a missing-nin of the Leaf who had joined the Samurai. Ren had injured his left arm protecting Nadeshiko, and was defeated. Thus, resulting a failed mission. The mission had cost Rei his right eye, and he had to resign his duties as a Shinobi, and thus, Ren and Nadeshiko, the remaining members of Team 16, would be assigned to new members. 第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story The remaining members of Team 16 are put on probation. Ren storms into the Hokage's office with Nadeshiko in tow, demanding that the two would be allowed to operate as a two-man squad. Nadeshiko tells him to calm down and apologizes to Kakashi, but Ren doesn't let up. Kakashi then tells them that he plans to reassign them into separate teams, angering Ren. Nadeshiko, in a very out of character manner, shouts at her team mate and sharply tells him to act his age. Taken aback and frustrated, Ren leaves the room but not without telling Nadeshiko that he was only doing it for her sake. For a whole month, Ren and Nadeshiko do not see each other as the two of them cannot go on missions. Ren spends this time reflecting on past experiences. He visits Rei, who is in the hospital. The latter gives him advice on how to be with his new team and how he shouldn't take it for granted. A month later, Nadeshiko and Ren are assigned two new team mates. Megumi and Sakura Haruno, who is the new team's acting captain. Together the four of them go on various missions together. Trivia * The name "Ren" is derived from the word "lotus" (蓮). His twin sister's name comes from the words "orchid" (蘭) and "child" (子). * Ren was born four minutes and ten seconds after his sister, Ranko. * Ren comes from a clan that doesn't many produce ninja. Nobu, his older brother, was the first in six decades to become a shinobi. * Ren's hobbies include sleeping and reading. * Ren wishes to fight Konohamaru Sarutobi and Daichi Yamanaka. * Ren's favorite food is udon noodles. His least favorite is raw tomatoes. * Ren's favorite phrase is "Please use your head." (頭を使ってくださいよ, Atama o tsukatte kudasai yo).'' * Ren's score in Naruto Mary Sue Test is a 3, making him an Anti-Sue. Quotes (To Nadeshiko) "I'm talking with you now because you're always alone and it bothers me, that's all." (To Hyūga, Rei) "I wanna become strong so I can protect my friends!" ("俺の仲間を守るように、強くなりたい！") (To Nobu) "Don't underestimate me, bro! Just you watch, I'll definitely make jōnin class...both sis and me!" ("俺をなめるな、兄貴！！ちゃんと見ろ、きっと上忍になるよ...俺と姉も!") (To Nadeshiko) "You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing, standing here idly?! Don't you realize that it isn't safe here? Do you realize..just how worried I was..?! Don't put me through that again, clueless girl! C'mon, don't leave my side until this battle ends, understand?" Category:DRAFT Category:第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Yukina Clan Category:第十六版 の物語: The Tale of Team 16